I'm Not In 2009 Anymore
by Shard the Frozen Heart
Summary: Assassin's Creed fan girl Samantha finds herself in the game after falling through a rip in dimensions. Will she find a way out? Will she end up killing herself? We'll find out soon enough. T for future blood & violence.
1. Evil Poptarts & Awesome Games

Okay, so this is my third fan fiction! Yay!  
Yes, I'm using my OOC's again.

In this story I'll use parentheses as time-skips or whatever they're called. If I know how much time is being 'skipped' then I will say within the parentheses; If not, it will just say 'later…' or something corny like that.

Note: The only reason I posted this was because my friend wanted to see it, if you want to read something (a lot) better and slightly similar, go read Shelleythesnail's "More Than I Bargained For."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Xbox, the Assassin's Creed series, or whatever else I may have in here that's copyright to someone else. If I did, I'd be rich. -and I'm not.

**Okay**, now let's start the story!

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_ I glared at the clock. On it the hands told me it was somewhere around five O' clock in the morning. I'm Samantha. -and I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. I'm a night owl. I normally go to bed around seven in the morning. I was trying to fix my sleeping schedule for the who-knows-what-time. Giving up, I tossed the blankets off of me, flinging the stuffed animals and beanie-babies that were on top of me into the air. I seemed to have thousands of them lying around. I probably did. Anyway, I got up out of bed and made a U from one side of my bed to the other. I walked into a hall and then into the living room, complete with a new, giant, flat-screen TV and old, falling-apart, beanbag couch. I opened one of the twin doors that led into the kitchen. They looked old-timey, mostly glass with wood that could give you numerous splinters just by touching it once. I grab a poptart packet, open it, and put the two poptarts in the toaster. I then turn around to see my mom and dad's door crack open. I turn to the microwave. Five O' clock! What am I thinking? I dash back to my room and do a sideways flip into my bed and pull the covers over me, pretending to be asleep. My mom and dad have no clue I'm a night owl, they just know I sleep until noon. Dad, however, gets up at five to get ready for work. I hear him walk into the kitchen, but I dare not open my eyes to look. Suddenly I hear my poptart pop back up from the toaster. Nuts. A few minutes later I hear my dad come into my room. "You forgot your poptarts," I hear him say. I can smell them, I know he's trying to hand them to me. I open my eyes. Yep. I lean up and take them from him. I then turn away and stick one half-way in my mouth before saying sarcastically, "Yum."  
Stupid poptarts. Poptarts of betrayal.

**(Next morning... Aka: sometime in the afternoon...)**

I wake up to a wet rag. A freezing cold, dripping wet rag. "Ah! What in the world was that for?" I nearly scream. "Time to get up," my mom says. That's it? I got a rude wake-up call because it's 'time to get up'? I growl and roll over, but out of the corner of my eye I see her going to put the rag on my face again. I jerk away, flailing my arms, and yell, "I'm up, I'm up!" She smiles and walks away. "Jeez.." I mutter, getting up. I hear a few more stuffed toys hit the floor, but ignore them. I look at the calendar. Saturday. YES! I pick up a more speedy pace as I nearly run for the living room. I crash-land on the beanbag couch and grab a remote control, turning on the tv. I then stretch and grab the Xbox360 controller and turn it on. I pay no mind to the fact that I hadn't eaten since five in the morning. I normally wait until it's practically killing me, anyway.

I scroll for a bit, then click on "Assassin's Creed II." My friends, my mom, my dad, and practically everyone I know would tell you I have an 'unhealthy' addiction to Assassin's Creed II, or 'ACII' as I say. I admit, they might be right, but that doesn't mean I'd say it out loud. Before I start the game I let the opening run. I love the opening. Around that time my mom walks in. "You're watching the opening again?" she asked, sounding amazed. "Yeah..? What about it?" I ask, not sure where she was going with that. "Alright, I just figured you'd be tired of that by now," she said, then walked into her 'study room.' I'll only get tired of the opening when I'm tired of the game, and that doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon. I've already beaten it twice in the two weeks I've had it, and still refuse to stop playing it. I've done basically everything there is to do in it, but its still fun! Why? I don't know, maybe because I get to free-roam and kill people? Okay, that sounded just a bit creepy… Anyway! Back to the story.

I click on my saved game, the one that has everything. I simply run around for a bit on the rooftops before climbing a nearby tower. Nothing special, just run around. -and maybe kill a few random people. Some on accident… Some not. Then I hear my mom. "Honey, it's a beautiful day, why don't you go for a walk?" she asks. I pause and look to the windows behind me. It was slightly cloudy, and I could see the trees sway gracefully in a soft breeze. It was tempting, but I looked back to my game and all previous thoughts vanished. I shouted back, "Maybe later!" and continue with my game-playing. Hours later… "Honey, it's getting late, are you sure you don't want to take a walk?" I hear my mom. Getting slightly bored with the game, I finally decide to take the offer. "Alright, I'll go take a walk," I say, pausing the game and getting up.

I got dressed, ate a quick salad, then dash out the door without a word. Clothes being: a plain bluish-colored shirt, dark blue jeans, dark gray hoodie with two blue dragons on it, and my favorite necklace. Aka: the necklace with the AC symbol on it. I jump down the steps off the porch, practicing one of the 'rolling-landings' in ACII. Of course, this is one of the reasons why people say it's an 'unhealthy' addiction. The first time I tried I nearly killed myself, but that didn't stop me from trying again! …After that it was on more 'soft' surfaces, though. I ran across the yard, which seemed ridiculously huge for such a small house, and only slowed once I got to the road. Knowing my mom, when she said 'take a walk,' she probably meant just that. -but when did I ever 'walk' besides when I'm really tired or bored? Of course, I wasn't exactly the fittest person in the world, so I got tired pretty fast. Even the quick dart across the yard, despite it being huge, seemed to tire me out quite a bit. I 'walked' at a quick pace. My road was a dead-end and I'm sure, at the very least, a mile long. Despite being so long, there weren't many houses. Most of it was just a few stable owners that kept tons of land for their extremely spoilt horses. By the time I got about half way down it I was wiped out. I was at a snail's pace. It was twilight, too. I turned and sighed when I thought of the long journey back. I had completely forgotten that I had to get back, too. I looked at my watch. Seven. Dad was going to be coming home late today, so maybe, if I just wait a bit, I could get a ride back. I hoped, anyway.

I looked around. Twilight always creeped me out. I could walk around at night and during the day just fine, but twilight? I don't know. There was just some subconscious thing in the back of my head telling me to get somewhere safe. I walked over to one of the fences and crouched down next to it, looking around with a slight paranoid feeling. It didn't help when a burst of wind started rustling the trees. I ducked lower to the ground. "Okay, calm down… It's not like some monster's going to pop out and scare you," I tell myself out loud, but it has no affect. _Think of happy thoughts_, my brain tells me. _Okay, um… My game. …Yeah, mostly just my game. _It's still not helping, my eyes are frantically looking for something that's not there. "Stop it, you scaredy cat, nothing's out to get you!" I tell myself loudly, then close my eyes tightly, as well as a bit unconsciously. Suddenly I jerk up, falling forwards into the ditch with a startled yelp. Something touched me. I don't care what, I just know something touched me and I'm not about to turn around and find out. I get up and start running. I don't feel painful anymore, I just feel adrenaline. "I don't want to be here anymore, someone get me out of here!" I screamed.

As if granting my wish, a large 'rip' appeared out of nowhere. It looked like something with three claws had just cut a rip in midair. It seemed to glow purple, too. That was all I noticed before I suddenly found myself being sucked towards it. With a sudden boost of fear and adrenaline I turn and try to run, but fall backwards with the suction and right into the rip. I screamed. It's the only thing I knew to do in that kind of situation. Past the bright purple glow I saw neon-green lines and eventually darkness. I could still feel myself in motion, but I couldn't see anything. Soon after that I started to feel light-headed, and then I felt myself go blank.

* * *

Okay, so that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it, despite how slow it went and how very short it is...

Next chapter you can look forward to Samantha inside the ACII world. ;P  
Oh, and don't worry. The next chapter is already being made, so it shouldn't take long. …unless I forget. If that happens just go to my deviant art profile and shout "HEY! You never finished the AC fan fiction!"  
…and if you don't know my deviant art profile it's "shardthefrozenheart."


	2. I'm Popular In Florence

Ah, welcome to the second chapter of my third fan fiction! I hope you enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the Xbox360, not the Assassin's Creed series, nothing!  
…Except Samantha. I own her.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. "Wh-what the..? What happened?" I asked myself, propping myself up on my elbows. As soon as I did a pain shot down my spine, followed by a throbbing pain in my head and feet. My immediate response to this newfound pain was a loud, whiney, "Ooow!" I looked around, holding my left hand to my head. "Where in the world am I?" I asked myself another one of those pointless-out-loud-questions. I seemed to be doing that a lot. I slowly stood up, but as soon as I did I saw black spots explode in front of me and I quickly got light-headed. I braced myself against a stone wall. Or at least, it felt like stone. I couldn't see a thing at this point, I just kind of stumbled along, trying to get the black spots to clear out. They were resistant little buggers, though. Suddenly I felt the wall end. I fell forward. Finally, the black spots decided to let me see. I looked around once more.. to see… what the hell? A lady with hair ten feet high in the air and an odd, very frilly dress. Just by looking I could see that the dress must've cost a fortune. She looked at me like I was some sort of monster and backed away, right hand over her chest as if she was going to have a heart attack. What? No help? Gee, thanks, I just about fell unconscious and all she can do is sit there gaping in horror. I look next to her and see.. A… guy in.. are those tights? What the hell? -And he's looking at me with that same expression! I start darting my head back from side to side and notice.. **everyone's **dressed like that, and all with the same expression! I start getting to my feet again, this time **very **slowly. They all flinch back. Okay, this is weird. Where **am** I? I'm sure the look on my face is one of utter confusion, there's no doubt about that. I look up to a towering chapel and my jaw drops in awe. Am I in the past? -Or more specifically, Florence's past?

That thought made me hit a major speed bump. I'm frozen as I look around in amazement. It _**is **_Florence! -And some time in the past! I always hated history class, but to me it looked like sometime near the Renaissance. After a moment of my mind in a 'derp' kind of state I hear a loud voice ring out, "_Assassino_! Get her, she's an assassin!" I immediately snap out of it. That sounded way too familiar. I turn to see a guard- at least, I think it's a guard… Armor, weapon, yep, looks like a guard. Wait a second… is he running at **me**? I look down and see my necklace with the Assassin's Creed symbol. Oh snap! I turn and start running. I didn't really feel like explaining that I had come from the future, after all, I didn't know if he'd even listen, little alone actually believe me. I dart around a corner and keep running. My feet hurt and I can feel more pain shooting up and down my body with the effort. "C'mon, c'mon, there has to be somewhere to hide that these guys won't find me," I mutter to myself. "I've done this millions of times in my game, where's the stupid haystack when you need it?" I shout. "I hear her, over there!" Great, real smooth, Sam, _real _smooth. Wait a second… Am I in the game? My mind starts to wander. In the meantime I don't watch where I'm going and soon find myself at a dead end.

My breath catches and I spin around. They haven't gotten here yet, maybe I lost them? I can hope, right? "Don't loose the assassin, kill her on sight!" I hear the same guard yell. Nuts! I look around desperately. I see a stack of crates leaning heavily against a rather short building. Oh god, I hope this is as easy as Ezio makes it look… I run and hesitantly climb onto the first crate. It creaks, urging me to go faster. I climb up, then grab the edge of the roof. The shingles wiggle a bit, making me even more hesitant, but the voices slowly growing louder forces me to throw my elbows up. I throw my leg up and roll onto the roof with a frustrated growl. I made it! …That was definitely **not** as easy as Ezio makes it look! I hear foot steps run into the alley way I just climbed out of. Fearing I would be seen right on the edge of the roof, and tried to quietly sneak (more like crawl) farther to the middle of the roof. The shingles didn't help my attempt, but the guard didn't notice me, so I thanked the lord for ignorant people and let out a relieved sigh as he walked away, saying something about letting an assassin escape.

"Okay, you," I grabbed my necklace, "are one evil little charm," I growled. I took it off from around my neck and prepared to toss it away, but my hand wouldn't let go. I worked my tail off for this 'evil little charm,' there was no way I could just toss it away. I put it back around my neck with a frustrated growl and then hid it under my hoodie. If I was going to keep it, then no one in this time- place- whatever, could see it.

I got to my feet carefully, feeling my shoes wanting to slip on the slick shingles, and looked around for a ladder… then some new clothes. Before I even found the ladder, though, I heard a loud, "_Assassino_!" Not again… I turn just in time to yell before someone looking **very** familiar ran into me. He held a blade over my head, but paused. "A girl? What are you doing here?" he asked. I stared, frozen, amazed, and very confused. "Oh my god! This isn't happening!" I screamed. I was staring at Ezio. **The** Ezio. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Okay, I'm pretty sure if I wasn't scared out of my mind I'd be having a spasm. I might be having a small one right now. Suddenly I see his eyes catch on my necklace. Oh snap, that might not be a good thing. "Come with me!" he says, getting up and grabbing my wrist, pulling me along. I barely manage to get my feet under me as he practically drags me. Not only that, but the slippery shingles probably would have made me fall several times if it weren't for the fact he pulled me up every time I started to stumble. I can only imagine what he's thinking. 'What a clumsy assassin!' Yep, I'm pretty sure that's it. "Jump!" he orders me, letting go. Wait, _**what**_? I see him run to the edge of the roof and do a leap of faith, never hesitating. There's no way I can do that! I look back, seeing the guards rapidly approach. Okay, die, or have, like, a 1% chance of living? I'd like to live.

I run forward, then jumped. A quick 'Oh god!' popped into my head, but when I landed I was relieved to find out that landing in a haystack was actually quite soft. I sat in the hay. I didn't know where Ezio was at this point, for all I know he's right next to me. I flinch and curse when I feel a hand on my arm, but I soon hear a soft, "Shh." I instantly go quiet, staring at where the hand's coming from. I try not to spasm, but my inner fan girl is screaming at this point. Suddenly a thought hits me. I really _**am **_in the game! I'm not sure if I should be scared, happy, or excited. I hear some rustling, and the hand leaves. I sit quietly and don't move. I'm hurting from all the running added to the pain I had before, and I'm feeling nauseous from too much excitement and adrenaline. "Are you going to stay in there, _signorina_?" I heard him ask. "Maybe. It seems like a nice place to rest, and unless you haven't noticed I kind of stand out," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. I heard a chuckle. "You laugh, but I'm completely serious," I said. I didn't quite know how to 'blend,' and I'm not sure, but it seemed like it would be even harder with everyone staring at me. "Alright, I know of a place where you'll be able to rest, and it won't be in a haystack," he said. I paused. He does? That was a bit of a surprise to me, but I didn't dare refuse. "Okay," I said, peeking out of the hay before carefully crawling out of it. I then looked to him. "_Venire_," he said. I had no clue what he said, but judging by the hand movement he gave me I assumed he was saying 'come with me.' I followed, pulling my hoodie up to better hide both me and my necklace. I also hoped it made me a bit more inconspicuous.

After what seemed like a lot of walking, turns and sometimes circles, we stopped in front of a large building. "_Ecco qua_," he said, motioning to the building. Again, no clue of what he said. -but I did recognize the building. Wait… That's Leonardo Da Vinci's house! I held back a 'squeeee' of joy as I followed Ezio up to the door. I had to hold back another squeal when it opened to reveal Da Vinci himself. I could feel a very wide smile spread across my face with pure joy. "Ezio! Ah, good to see you! Um… who's your friend?" he asked, noticing me. I wave like a maniac to prevent from hugging him. He hesitates, looking to me. I never told him my name? Now I felt stupid. "Samantha, but call me Sam," I decide to help him out. He looks back to Leonardo. "A friend," he simply says. "Oh, well, then! Come in, come in!" he says quickly and happily. Ezio, in my mind, took forever to get in the door. Once I finally got past him I lowered my hood, then looked around at all the paintings, plans, and whatnot. "Please, excuse the mess," he tells me. Mess? I look over all the things, noticing even the plans for the 'flying machine.' Sure, it's a mess, maybe, but a mess of wonderful, and some valuable, stuff. Or, at least, valuable in my time. "_Sam,_" Ezio said my name as if it was an awkward thing to say, "needs a place to stay and rest up, would you be willing to put a roof over her head?" he asked. "Oh, of course! Any friend of your's is a friend of mine," he said. I couldn't help but snicker. He was just so cute! Anyone in my state would have done the same thing. He glanced at me with a confused look, but then turned back to Ezio. "Will you be staying, as well?" he asked. "Only if you allow," Ezio replied. "_Bene_! I'll go get started on dinner for us all," he said, turning happily to go into a room I can only assume is the kitchen.

I sit in a chair I find off to the side, meanwhile Ezio pulls up a similar chair and sits in front of me. "So tell me: you are an assassin, no?" he asked. Nuts, straight to the point, isn't he? "Ah, well, not necessarily," I say, not sure what I should tell him. I knew if I told him I was from the future he'd think I was kidding, so that wouldn't work. He waited for me to continue, but the smile he had on before started to slowly fade into a frown. Okay, say something or he might try to kill you… Wait, he wouldn't do that in his friend's home, would he? Oh, I don't think I want to find out. Okay, okay, um… I thought for a moment more. "I… Um… Well, let's just say I'm a friend and call it good," I said, getting frustrated with myself for not thinking of anything better. He raised an eyebrow, got up, and walked over before saying something in Italian that I didn't even try to catch. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, slowly, as if scared of asking. "If you are a friend you won't mind telling me what you were doing on the rooftops with this symbol," he picked up the charm on my necklace and raised it so that I knew what he was talking about, "around your neck," he finished, slowly so I could catch everything. I hesitated again. "Well-" Leonardo cut me off by coming in with our plates. "Dinner's- Ah… Am I interrupting something?" he asked, pausing. Saved! "N-no! Oh, that smells really good," I say, getting up and quickly bushing past Ezio, grabbing the charm from him and hiding it under my hoodie again.

I ate dinner quickly and then went to my room before Ezio could stop me to ask more questions. With a sigh of relief I lay on the bed given to me for the night. What a long, scary, and yet awesome day. Of course, the awesome part didn't include my currently bad position with both the guards and Ezio. Well, I'd find a way out of that sooner or later, right? I lay in bed for a moment before realizing: I'm a night owl, how can I possibly tired at this time? Then I realize I don't even know what time it is. Oh well, if I go to sleep and the sun is high in the sky then I guess I'll know what time it is, then. Or, what time it's close to, anyway.

* * *

Well, I'm definitely learning a lot of Italian by writing this, lol! XD  
I hope you enjoyed this! …What am I saying? If you didn't you wouldn't be reading the second chapter.


End file.
